


In Which Pete Dyes His Hair and Patrick Doesn't Mind

by whatacatchphillip



Series: Patrick Doesn't Mind [2]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hair Dye, M/M, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatacatchphillip/pseuds/whatacatchphillip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete dyes his hair bright pink, and doesn't tell Patrick until he gets home from the studio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Pete Dyes His Hair and Patrick Doesn't Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my amazing beans! So, I wrote this in science class in like 30 minutes, so it's not the best, but I tried. Enjoy!

Patrick did not expect to return home to the studio to a neon-pink-haired Pete.

He was really hoping today would be a calm evening, but instead, right when he got to the door, Pete bursted in to the entry hallway with a manic grin, his hair the color of a lily in bloom.

Patrick's mouth fell open at Pete's new vibrant style choice.

"Patty, look what I did!" said Pete, pointing to his hair. His grin wasn't faltering, despite Patrick's shocked expression.

"Good lord, Pete. Is that what you did all day?" asked Patrick, cracking a tiny grin. Pete shrugged his shoulders, leaving his hands at his sides.

"Ya... I was supposed to be in the studio a bit, but this morning I was like 'why not dye my hair pink?' so I went and got it done," said Pete, looking down a bit, now slightly weary of Patrick's reaction.

Patrick was usually crazily serious about when they all came to the studio. They had a schedule to keep, of course, if they wanted to release the album on time.

Patrick would have been mad if the decision wasn't so... Pete. Pete not being in the studio today was fine in the long run, and the fact that he ditched his job to get his hair dyed was hilarious to Patrick.

And so, Patrick burst in to a fit of giggles. In between breaths, he tried to explain to his startled boyfriend why he was now doubling over in a fit of laughter.

"I-I can't believe... tha-that you- decid- decided to get your h-hair dyed... instead o-of comi-coming to work!" Patrick eventually got out, calming himself down, and taking a few deep breaths.

"So... you're not mad?" asked Pete, now smiling slightly.

"No. You've already written the lyrics for the song were working on, and there's nothing wrong with wanting a little change," said Patrick, grinning at his unpredictable boyfriend. Pete was now beaming, and Patrick approached him to peck him on the lips lightly. "It's a really cute color on you."

"Thanks," said Pete, running a hand through his hair. "I hope the other guys don't get to annoyed."

"They won't be," said Patrick, putting his own fingers through the pink strands.

"I might get it blond soon, too," said Pete, shrugging his shoulders again.

"Well, you better not miss a rehearsal we need you at," Patrick thought for a moment before replying, his hands on Patrick's waist.

"I won't," said Pete, kissing his boyfriend one last time before the two turned to go enjoy dinner together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
